The Lost Soul
by ShakeSapir
Summary: In 2 lost kingdoms there are 2 rulers. They fall in love each other even if it was illegal. Because of that a terrible curse that existed became real and a hideous monster woke up to take his/her revenge.*spirit & dark spirit & soul shipping*a lot of fluff*
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**My first fanfic I wrote. I started to write in a notebook and now I've wrote 20 chapters!**  
**this will keep a while so just wait until I will upload more.  
This is just the **prologue**!  
**

**Important Notes:**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx(I wish I own it), I only own the plot, ideas, story, the characters I made

This is a Yaoi (boyXboy) so don't read if you don't like!

pairs: judaiXjohan(spiritshipping), haouXjehu(dark spiritshipping), yubelXjudai(soulshipping).  
*maybe I will add more*

**Characters Guide:**

Jaden - judai

Judai - Haou(the supreme king)

Jesse - johan

Johan - Jehu(possessed johan)

* * *

**The lost soul - I just wanted to be loved and beloved**

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**

One at the far cult before that all happened and all the country  
Was covered with trees. There were two large and close kingdoms.  
The kings of these kingdoms were beautiful , noble and brave.  
The name of one of the kingdoms was Kasai , the name of the ruler of the kingdom  
Was Jaden . The name of the second kingdom was Kesho and the name of the ruler was  
Jesse. These kingdoms beverage wanted to conquer each other because of its treasures. Kingdom of Kasai had many residents  
Who could produce swords, but what characterized was the gold and the nature  
in it. In kingdom of Kesho there were lots of diamonds and crystals.  
In view of these they made an agreement that they will sell each other thing  
and they will keep peace.  
If you think this is causing conflicts so you know  
Everything happens because of an old fairy tale between generations.  
Legend described of a dark and powerful king who fought against a great dragon  
of the darkness . This legend was unknown to anyone expect the Kings  
Kingdom of Kasai.  
Now that I've told you what's going on It's time we move through  
Crystal fire door and start the story.

* * *

**Sorry if the firs chapter is short but I promise that the next ones will be longer**


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Tear

**Wow thank you very much for your support^_^**

**Important Notes:**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx(I wish I own it), I only own the plot, ideas, story, the characters I made

This is a Yaoi (boyXboy) so don't read if you don't like!

pairs: judaiXjohan(spiritshipping), haouXjehu(dark spiritshipping), yubelXjudai(soulshipping).  
*maybe I will add more*

**Characters Guide:**

Jaden - judai

Judai - Haou(the supreme king)

Jesse - johan

Johan - Jehu(possessed johan)

* * *

**The lost soul - I just wanted to be loved and beloved**

**Chapter 2 - The First Tear**

Our story begins on a cool morning in the winter. Jaden got up from his sleep and began to prepare for his coronation ceremony.  
You're probably wondering to yourself why coronation ceremony. The kingdom of Kasai was customary to crown princes reached the age of 16 to kings and princesses reached the age of 17 to queens.  
Jaden At first was afraid of being king. He was afraid he would fail at being a king and he did not want that to manage the kingdom because he knew that if he il be king so he will enter a world of sadness, loneliness, responsibility and into the world of war.  
Throughout the day Jaden was organized for the ceremony, during which King Jesse heard about what is happening in the kingdom of Kasai so he decided to visit the palace of Jaden Bray congratulate him ceremony.  
No one knew what Jesse interest in the prince and the king soon so there are those who thought that it matters Kingdom Kasai strategic conquest.  
While all this happened Knights of Jaden organized special, after all that important at all can happen.  
These knights have magical powers that give them time monsters, even the kingdom of Jesse Some knights. Sartorius he predictor of the Kingdom of Kasai saw something strange is going to happen this evening, but he did not want anyone to worry so he didn't said.  
After Jaden ended his prayer and ceremony and officially He became King of Kasai He went to his room.  
Jaden went to his bed to get some rest and clear your head but suddenly someone was very strange similar thoughts Jaden appeared briefly and disappeared.  
Jaden did not worry so much and thought it was nothing. After a few minutes he heard a knocking at the window and opened. Jaden went open and saw that it was king Jesse there.  
Jesse began to congratulate Jaden is that he became the king and this time Jaden looked at Jesse strangely.  
Jaden began to blush as he looked at Jesse and thought that Jesse is pretty cute. During this time when Jesse spoke, Jessie noticed Jaden look better than image he had.  
They both looked at each other and started to blush. Suddenly Jesse asked Jaden if he wants him to be his friend, Jaden agreed, but he said that no one should finds out.  
Jesse understood and he said that he's right. While they talked the Knights of Jaden noticed something was wrong after all this time they were used King Jaden was found in the royal library, reading books.  
When the evening came Jesse returned to his kingdom and Jaden went to sleep. While he slept the same image from before appeared again in Jaden's head. The figure began to talk to Jaden and said:  
"I am the supreme king of darkness and my soul will be with you until the curse will disappear or will come to your death." This time in Jaden's body thre were two souls:  
His soul and spirit of the Supreme King of Darkness.

* * *

**The next chapter will come soon...  
P.S. Jaden likes to "read" because this is the only way he can be alone without someone disturb him.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Spark Of The Flame

**I didn't thought that the 3rd chapter will be ready so fast O_O  
Well anyway enjoy ;D**

**Important Notes:**

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx(I wish I own it), I only own the plot, ideas, story, the characters I made

This is a Yaoi (boyXboy) so don't read if you don't like!

pairs: judaiXjohan(spiritshipping), haouXjehu(dark spiritshipping), yubelXjudai(soulshipping).  
*maybe I will add more*

**Characters Guide:**

Jaden - judai

Judai - Haou(the supreme king)

Jesse - johan

Johan - Jehu(possessed johan)

* * *

**The lost soul - I just wanted to be loved and beloved**

**Chapter 3 - The Spark Of The Flame**

After a few months in one summer day Jaden went for a short walk in the palace garden. This day was just perfect, the sun was warm and the birds were singing.  
While Jaden went around among the flowers someone called him from afar: "Jaden! Jaden! I'm Here!" Jaden started to run and get closer to the sound until he saw that Jesse called him.  
Jaden and Jesse started to talk about all kind of staff until the sun started to set. Jesse turned to the Jaden and started into Jaden's eyes with look full of passion.  
Jaden didn't understood what Jesse wanted from him but he looked back at Jesse with a little embarrassed look. Both of their hearts began to pound until they started to pound in the same time.  
Jesse started talking to Jaden and said: "Jaden, since I heard you the first time I could fell in my heart always that there is something special between us. When we became friends, I saw sparks began to sparkle to the flame that will start to burn.  
Jaden, since I saw you I... loved you! "  
After Jaden heard Jesse's words he thought to himself for a little while and replied back to Jesse: "I... I also loved you since we met, and every time we met I fell in love with you even more!"  
After they confessed to each other there were several minutes of silence. They both started to blush and hugged tightly. While they embraced each other with tears of happiness and joy falling down from there eyes, and they both told each other "I love you!"  
While they continued to hug They looked at one another with eyes full of love and began to get closer to their lips touched each other gently and softly.  
After about thirty seconds one of Jaden's knights Jim interrupt them to call him that the royal dinner is ready. Jaden didn't understood why he called him, but he and Jesse broke up quickly and each went to his way.  
Jim asked his King Jaden what happened and Jaden told him that everything was fine. Jim said to King Jaden that he should hurry up and organize himself because the Duchess Alexis will arrive soon.  
He said that because of the kingdom's scholarly Jaden must marry until age 19, so they need to hurry and find him a bride. Jaden thought to himself and knew he couldn't marry anyone else because right now he loves Jesse but he wasn't allowed to break the seal.  
This seal means that the people of both kingdoms mustn't develop emotional bonds such as love or marriage to each other. Jaden went, organized himself and waited for the arrival of Duchess Alexis.  
While he waited King Jaden asked for one wish to come true in his heart: "I wish that I could be forever with my first love of my life."

* * *

**The next chapter will come soon...**


	4. Author Note

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Sorry!**  
**REALLY SORRY!**  
**there is no another chapter**  
**im such a lazy person (with high school, big bunch of hard tests)and also I need to get a beta reader to check my fics before uploading.**  
**If anyone can help me I will really be glad  
(p.s. if you can find someone who can translate good from Hebrew to English I will upload more caus I have another fics but in Hebrew or you will be patient and translate alone[as always])**

***I will delet this when I will upload chapter 4***


End file.
